Enterprise software systems are typically sophisticated, large-scale systems that support many, e.g., hundreds or thousands, of concurrent users. Examples of enterprise software systems include financial planning systems, budget planning systems, order management systems, inventory management systems, sales force management systems, business intelligence tools, enterprise reporting tools, project and resource management systems, cloud service providers, and other enterprise software systems.
End user reporting and analysis products (typically referred to as Business Intelligence, or BI, tools) may allow users to author reports and perform data exploration and analysis on a myriad of data sources including, primarily, relational and multi-dimensional databases, as well as flat files, Extensible Markup Language (“XML”) data, data streams, and unorganized text and data. BI tools may generate and/or process queries to obtain relevant information from the underlying data sources.